


Happy Together

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Maybe living together isn’t so bad...





	Happy Together

Maybe this wasn’t so bad. He sat causally on the small couch watching the TV. Well he wasn’t watching it, he was just watching the images fly past and was thinking about the current situation. They were holed up in a small apartment for a segment on Super TV. His partner in crime was next to him. Curled up in a ball snuggling up to the bigger idol, focusing on the TV show. They were having a break from filming so they had the apartment to themselves. It was nice, just sitting down and watching TV together, not even talking. Occasionally laughing at whatever was humorous on the show.

Shindong inwardly smiled. He felt at ease with Donghae. He contently sighed and slowly intertwined his larger fingers with Donghae’s smaller ones. He didn’t know why he wanted to hold Donghae’s hand but he had the urge to. He wasn’t keen on skinship either which surprised the younger of the two when he suddenly held onto his hand. But Donghae didn’t take away his attention from the TV, he let it happen and squeezed Shindong’s hand in response. He was thankful for that. If Donghae had said anything he would’ve gotten embarrassed and taken his hand away.

He was happy. Even though he wasn’t doing anything special, just sitting there and holding hands with one of his close friends. It was nice. He felt like he could just drift away in content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 hiya! I recently rewatched Super TV and I felt like writing a little piece involving Donghae and Shindong being soft. There aren’t many stories involving Shindong and I want to change that bc that man deserves everything good in the world ^^


End file.
